Antimarinette
by Ariel Curr
Summary: Marinette has invited Adrien to the park , determined to tell him how she really felt but an unexpected call changes everything...
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 : THE CALL**

 **Marinette has convinced Adrien of going to the park,she wants to tell him that she love him but an unexpected call changes everything forever...**

 _"So,what was that you wanted to talk about?"Asked Adrien after a long silence,Marinette just giggled,she was always nervous when Adrien was around,in fact she had to mustered all of her courage for what she was going to do_

 _Adrien:"I'm sorry but I don't have much time,I've got a photo session in fifteen minutes"_

 _"Oh ,yeah,I just like to talk about ..."Marinette started talking determined to tell Adrien how she really felt but at that moment her phone rang,it was a call from her mother she didn't answer it_

 _Marinette":There is something I like you to know..."went on Marinette but her phone rang again_

 _Adrien:"I think it will be better if you answer"advised Adrien, looking at Marinette with that smile it makes her smile too_

 _"What's up,mum? I'm a little busy right now,can you call later?"answered Marinette rather cross for the interruption when she was about to show Adrien her feelings_

 _"Something terrible has happened I need you to come back to our bakery ,there are some things that shouldn't be talk over a phone call"went on Marinette's mum crying a lot_

 _Marinette started to worry, Adrien might have noticed this because he asked "Is everything fine?"but Marinette didn't answer him she was to busy with her own thoughts going around her mind,she needed to go back to the bakery and see why her mum was crying so much,she was about to tell Adrien she had to leave when she saw Allya running toward them_

 _"I'm so sorry my friend"said Allya crying,"I couldn't believe it when Nino told me that_ **your dad died,** _but Alas! Unfortunately it is true,Nino was at the bakery when it all happened..."Marinette stopped listening to her from that point,she felt her whole world shattered,she really loved her dad and couldn't believe that he was gone forever,she started crying as she had never cried before,Adrien an Allya hugged her._

 **Meawhile in Gabriel Agreste's Mansion:**

Noroo,Dark wings rise! ordered Gabriel to his kwami and in a moment he was HackMoth,"Let's see who will be the victim of my Akuma,I see a girl who had lost her father,a lot of negative emotions going on ,fly away my little Akuma...


	2. Chapter 2 ANTIMARINETTE

**CHAPTER 2: ANTIMARINETTE**

The violet butterfly touched Marinette's earrings so quickly neither Adrien nor Allya could do anything to stop it ,Allya screamed , Adrien gave her an excuse and then ,hiding behind a walnut tree,still bewildered ,turn into Cat Noir.

HawkMoth:"Hi Antimarinette,I'm HackMoth and I'm giving you the power to create an army of snakes so you can take revenge on your father's death,but you must bring me Ladybug and Cat Noir Miraculouses or I will take your powers away"

"I will HawkMoth "she answered with a malicious voice .Allya turned her camera on so as not to miss any detail of the upcoming fight between Ladybug,Cat Noir and this new villain yet neither she not Cat Noir knew she wasn't going to arrive at the scene because Ladybug was Marinette.

"Hi Lady fans,I'm here at the park,my best friend turned into supervillain and Cat Noir is fighting her,I'm really worry but I'm sure Ladybug will come and save her"shouted Allya feeling a mix of excitement and distraught, Antimarinette created an army of snakes that tried to bite Cat Noir,but he skillfuly avoid them,then the snakes _started_ biting people and Allya ran away with her camera still recording everything.

"Please, Marinette listen to me you are an amazing girl,you don't have to do this , please stop"Said Cat Noir while hiting some snakes.

"I'm not Marinette anymore and Antimarinette from now on and I will revenge my father"Antimarinette yelled at him

"I'm really sorry for what happened to your dad but this will not make you feel better"said Cat Noir trying to convince her but she didn't listen so Cat Noir turn to his left and headed for the bakery belonging to Marinette's mother,in the way she called Ladybug but of course she didn't answer.

People were seriously injured and Antimarinette tried to follow Cat Noir but she missed him,when Cat Noir arrived at the bakery ,Sabine,the mother of Marinette was crying over some slices of bread

"Oh,Cat Noir,What are you doing here?" Said her when she noticed Cat Noir was there.

"I'm here to tell you that your daughter turned into a supervillain but don't worry I'm sure Ladybug will arrive soon"answered him trying to calm her

"Oh no ,first my husband dies from sudden death and now this"

"I promise Ladybug and I will save her,trust me"said Cat Noir trying to sound confident but feeling more and more despair each second for Ladybug still wasn't there.

 **MEANWHILE WITH MASTER FU**

"What are we going to do Master?,Ladybug is the only one who can destroy the Akuma but now Marinette has been Akumatized"said Master's Fu kwami looking at the man waiting for an answer.

"I wish I knew Whyzz,I do wish I knew" aswered him with such a look Whyzz looked away.

 **MEANWHILE WITH HACKMOTH:**

 **"** _I don't get it,Ladybug should have arrived by now, Antimarinette I order you to find her and you'd better do or otherwise I will take your powers away"shouted Hackmoth furious._

"Don't worry,I will do it"she aswered.

 **MEANWHILE IN THE BAKERY**

 **"** _20 minutes has passed and Ladybug isn't here yet"said Sabine looking at Cat Noir_

 _"I'm sure she will be here soon" said Cat Noir trying to reassure her,but then Antimarinette kicked the front door followed by her snakes._

 **I hope you enjoy this story,feel free to leave a review and notice that Marinette hasn't told HackMoth she is Ladybug so there's still a nice week.**


	3. Chapter 3:I know who Ladybug is!

**CHAPTER 3:I KNOW WHO LADYBUG IS!**

Cat Noir jumped quickly the moment Antimarinette arrived at the bakery and started fighting the snakes with his baton,Sabine tried to talk with her daughter

"Marinette,my dear,stop hurting people please"she implored however Antimarinette didn't hear her

"You'd better hurry my Lady"said Cat Noir realizing that he was getting tired of fighting the snakes alone and that he would be defiated soon If he didn't receive any help, Sabine who knew some Karate started fighting too but despite her skills a snake would have bited her had it not been for Antimarinette who screamed ."Noo!" at that moment so the snake receded, meanwhile the Mayor was giving a speech promising they would do everything they could to stop this new villain.

Antimarinette ran outside the bakery into the cobblestone street ,Cat Noir followed her ,then she jumped into a roof then into another one ,then into another one .She didn't seem to be heading towards any place in particular

"What is she doing?Asked himself Cat Noir, "she must be trying to exhausted me"answered luckily an old man appeared in order to help him,Master Fu.

"Hi I'm Master Fu..."said him to Cat Noir ,, kicking some snakes "there is no time to explain..."he coughed,he was an old man and was not very used at fighting.

"Don't worry sir,I can handle this alone" said Cat Noir watching the old man

"No,you can't.I know everything about the miraculouses and Ladybug is the only one who can turn the Akuma into good again"said the old man causing Cat Noir to look at him greatly surprised

"How do you..."Cat Noir started to talk but saw that a a snake was chasing his friend Nino and that another snake was chasing Yuleka.

"It doesn't matter "said Cat Noir ,"I'll go with Nino and you with Yuleka"

"All right " said Master Fu and they both managed to save them

"Talking about Ladybug...do you know where she is ?"said Cat Noir and the old man looked at him thinking weather it would be a good idea to tell him the true.

 **MEANWHILE WITH HACKMOTH:**

 **"** _Arggh..!" he shouted angrily,"I need both Miraculouses " where the heck is Ladybug?"why isn't she trying to protect the city of Paris?"Unless..." "Dark wings fall"he shouted andain a moment he was Gabriel Agreste again "You're thinking what I'm thinking Master?asked Nooro timidly ."Yes,Nooro , **I know who Ladybug is!"**_ _shouted Gabriel happily ,he wasn't so happy since he discovered the existence of the Miraculouses "It has to be that girl Marinette is the only possible explanation.""and what are we going to do now sir...?" Asked Noroo with a trembling voice_

 _"I think I have an idea"said him"_

 _"Dark wings rise"_

 **I hope you enoy this story feel free to leave your reviews and ideas for the story ,have a nice week.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4:MASTER FU SHOWS CAT NOIR HIS TEMPLE**

Hawmoth ran outside his den toward the street , now that he knew who Ladybug was he was more determined than ever to get the Miracouloses,he asked himself why Marinette hadn't brought him the Miracouloses now that she was Akumatized ,but he realised the desire of Marinette of not losing the Miracouloses was stronger than the purple butterfly.

 **MEANWHILE WTH CAT NOIR AND MASTER FU:**

" There are too many of them "complaint Cat Noir

" No matter what you do I will get my revenge" said Antimarinette scornfully

"Let's go " whispered Master Fu into Cat Noir ears "I know a place where we can hide

until we had come up with some idea"

"Ok but we should distract Antimarinette first"said Cat Noir

"You won't be able to stop me" said Antimarinette while fighting with Master Fu

"Let's go this way" advised Master Fu to the cat and they went to the right then to the left and finally they walk 4 more blocks , Antimarinette had miss them.

"Here it is" said Master Fu pointing towards his temple

"right ,so you will explain everything to me ,won't you?asked Cat Noir

Master Fu nodded and beamed,the place had a big red carpet on the floor ,was full of candles and cushions and in the centre of the room there was a misterious chest.

Cat Noir sat down over one of the cushions.

"This place is really cozy,there's s a balmy atmosphere"said Cat Noir beaming

"But we have to find Ladybug" he added now with a preoccupied look

"Would you like something to eat,Adrien?I'm an expert cook"said Master Fu looking at Cat Noir from a small stove in the right corner of the room.

"Yes,I would like a cow cuttlet sandwich and some...wait how do you...?"

 **MENWHILE WITH HACKMOTH AND ANTIMARINETTE:**

 _"_ Hi HackMoth ,how are you? Asked Antimarinenette maliciously

"I'm really angry actually,I know you have Ladybug's Miraculous with yourself ,and I will get it

no matter what!

"Ok ,so come and get it" Antimarinette said scornfully,and a fight broke out ,Antimarinette sent snakes that attacked HackMoth who defended himself with his baton,then HawMoth created a bunch of butterflies that uplifted Antimarinette into the sky and tried to take out her Miraculouses but in spite of their efforts they failed.

 **MEANWHILE AT MASTER'S FU TEMPLE**

 _"_ Would you like either an apple or a pea ?asked Master Fu trying to change the subject

"I would like you to tell me how you know I am Adrien"

"Very well,I will explain you everything".

 **I hope you enjoy this story ,feel free to give your reviews and a nice week**


	5. Chapter 5: The End

CHAPTER 5:THE END

Master Fu explained everything to Adrien who now look much more worried  
"There is only one thing we can do" Master Fu explained "we need to use the power of love'  
"But how...I haven't seen a villain desakumatizicing itself" added Cat Noir.

In a moment the wall was broken ,snakes were attacking and Hawkmoth was among them followed by Antimarinette,the snakes destroying everything ,Master Fu fought bravely,and so did Cat Noir,almost everyone in Paris was seriously injured ,if they didn't survived everything would have been over.

"I know what we have to do"shouted Master Fu

"Ok"answered Cat Noir

"Distract HackMoth,I'll go bring something"added Master Fu

Master Fu went to the back of the temple whereas Cat Noir keep on fighting the snakes

"You won't defeate me " shouted Antimarinette

"I will govern this whole city" she continue

"Listen Antimarinette,I know you're suffering right now but this isn't the way"Cat Noir said

"Enough talking"said HawMoth angrily,then he crushed Cat Noir who felt to the floor and was about to take one of the miraculous of Ladybug when Master Fu appeared and a song started playing

"I can see the stars " from Alex & Co

"Cat Noir you must reveal your identity"said Master Fu

"What?! ,No,I'm not ready yet "said Cat Noir anxiously

"It is the only way trust me..."Master Fu was bited by one of the snakes that moment and couldn't keep talking.

"Alright HawMoth Antimarinette ,this is who I am"

"Plagg claws out"said Cat Noir ,who turned into Adrien the next second.

Antimarinette shouted "Adrien!" but that didn't surprise him what did surprise him was when HawMoth uttered "son !"

Adrien couldn't believe it ,his father was HawMoth

The evil akuma Antimarinette had couldn't bear the love she was felling so it got out of her,Marinette tramsformed speedily into Ladybug trap the akuma and turn it into good again finally she used her Miraculous Ladybug to cure all the people in Paris and the snakes disappeared

Everyone was staring at each other ,now they all knew who the other was

"I think we need to talk " said Master Fu knowing anything wouldn't be as before

 **Feel free to tell me your thoughts on the story and whether I should continue it .I hope you have a nice week**


End file.
